


【佑灰/珉灰】잡아줘（抓紧我）

by Vennchaokuder



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennchaokuder/pseuds/Vennchaokuder
Summary: 没有爱的，都
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 65





	【佑灰/珉灰】잡아줘（抓紧我）

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不正三人行，请避雷

事情来的有点突然，对于文俊辉来说，他要处理的事情远远比他想象中要复杂，同事关系，亲密关系，普通关系。而男孩间的深夜话题总是走向不可描述的方面，关于doi，关于发泄，关于怎样能让双方都达到最极乐的享受。  
露着虎牙的弟弟羡慕的问哥哥怎么会那么多招，每一条都听起来好厉害，后者推了推圆框眼镜说这种事情要多练习，光看视频是没有用的。金珉奎跳起来说你哪里来的练习对象，客厅里那个巨大的泰迪熊吗，全圆佑嗤笑一声，我又不是狗。

话很明了，文俊辉不知道是不是该庆幸这会儿剩下的哥哥弟弟都去各自房间睡觉了，只剩他们三个夜猫子一人一罐啤酒还在熬夜。晚饭时喝的两杯奶茶过于提神，文俊辉处于咖啡因和酒精冲突下的矛盾状态，时而清醒时而迷糊，眼前柔和的室内灯光明暗变化，最终化成逐渐晕染开的一片暗黄。金珉奎还在追问是哪里找的人可以不漏风声，全圆佑竖起手指在嘴边嘘了一声，转头看了一眼脑袋慢慢垂下的文俊辉，伸手调暗了灯光。

灼热的困意攀上了他的手臂，他在半梦半醒间感觉到被注视，炽热的，无谓的。

马尔济斯扑上来的有点急，虎牙磕痛了他的下嘴唇，文俊辉下意识想舔一下看有没有流血，却恰好含住了对方的舌尖。金珉奎于是更加用力的舔吻上来，像一只热情犬类，湿软的舌头反复扫过他的上颚和齿列，是野兽捕食，文俊辉被吻得迷迷糊糊，有一些晶莹的唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角留下来，蜿蜒滑到胸口。  
全圆佑坐在身后搂着他，一只手轻轻拍着他光溜溜的脊背，像是鼓励和安慰，另一只手推了推金珉奎的头，你不要太急，他会受不了。

金珉奎于是抬起头来，鲜红的唇瓣湿漉漉的微肿，轻喘着气，半俯身的角度显露出他优越的眉骨和鼻梁，一双眼睛在刘海下闪烁着光。这个角度的男人看起来性感的要命，文俊辉感到喉咙一紧，两只手臂已经不由自主的去揽他的脖颈。  
“再来。”

如愿以偿再次被抱紧，金珉奎不同于全圆佑，他们简直是冰与火的两极，全圆佑冷静，金珉奎疯狂，有力的臂膀缠上他的腰，大手反复摩挲，下身在他身上轻拱。身高和肌肉都能完全压制他的男人不给他一点反抗的余地，他简直被严丝合缝的压进被褥里，无力的接受对方的进攻，滚烫的湿吻从唇边一路向下，到耳垂，到下颚，到喉结，锁骨，和柔软的胸口。感觉到牙齿咬合的力度，文俊辉慌忙拒绝。  
“珉奎、不能咬！”

话音未落，背后的男人一脚蹬开了正在自己身上撒野的弟弟。  
“我说过不能留下痕迹。”

当然。

维系一段秘密关系的第一法则就是不露声色。

在这一点上全圆佑简直是天生的演员，哪怕前一夜如何互相折磨，他狼狈的压着他进出，提上裤子他还真的有本事不把自己当回事。  
所以在这之前一直没人发现他们之间的关系，没人发现当他们两个同时消失的时候都去了哪里，甚至有时候时间紧急地点欠佳，全圆佑也能完美的处理好仪态和呼吸，云淡风轻的说，啊正好和俊在楼道里碰见了聊天，哥有什么事吗。  
而他，也只能压抑着慌乱的心跳和发软的双腿，无辜又天真的看向贸然闯入香艳野战尾声的哥哥，感觉到下面那些还滚热的粘腻液体一点点流出来，作为一次完美约炮的结束语。

“啊，经纪人哥哥说半小时后出发拍摄，你们早点准备哦。”  
全圆佑点点头，“知道了，我们这就去收拾。”

兄长转身离开，文俊辉逃过一劫，靠在还温热的墙壁上喘息，做了坏事的男孩靠过来，摸了摸他有一点被浸湿的裤子，像恶魔耳语。  
“先工作，剩下的晚上给你。”

明明是恶俗的调情，文俊辉震惊自己居然感到心动。

他说晚上。  
他的意思是，我们晚上可以睡在一起。  
那么我们明天就可以一起醒来。

“我一定要洁身自好，把我宝贵的第一次献给我最爱的要一辈子在一起的女孩。”

说这话的是和他只差五天的双子兄弟，和尚男团讨论无法纾解的欲望时提出了健身房的理论，举铁和汗水既能锻炼身体又能释放过多的荷尔蒙。权顺荣抱着自己说出这个理论的时候，甚至招来了全队的嘲笑和打趣，“咦呃好肉麻啊，你当你是黄花大闺女吗。”  
权呼吸笑着又开始了什么要生好多孩子所以要好好锻炼的理论，文俊辉坐在角落默默想，我也要，要把宝贵的第一次品尝禁果，和最喜欢的人分享。

可这话说出来有点可笑，甚至有点幼稚，有点多愁善感，文俊辉不是林黛玉，他觉得爱惜羽毛对于男孩来说太过矫情，所以他谁也没有告诉，他只告诉自己。  
人生中最宝贵的一次，要给喜欢的人。

但是转眼他就躺在全圆佑的床上，宿舍无人的周末，窗帘拉起来像是深夜，他一丝不挂的跪趴在被褥里，转过头问身后的人，这样真的可以吗。  
事实上他听不到回答也没有心思听回答，他的下面被对方骨节分明的细长手指照顾得很好，清亮的分泌物不断从前端涌出来，他两手抓着枕头，压抑住呻吟的欲望，感觉到灼热的身体靠过来，刚才被不知名膏状液体涂抹过的入口慢慢被撑开，他受不了的用力喘了一口气。

“腿再打开点。”

文俊辉听话的又塌下一点腰，全圆佑的手臂勒在他的腰腹，牢牢固定柱他的胯骨，后面被逐渐破开的疼痛和紧张无比清晰，文俊辉瞬间从迷乱的情欲里破水而出，一个没头没脑的问题涌上心头。

“圆佑……那天、顺荣说的话你还记得吗。”  
“什么？”  
“他说、要把第一次留给喜欢的人、”进入的深度让他忍不住抽搐了一下，“你、嗯你觉得怎么样。”

卖力工作的男人没有回答，肠壁的高温和紧致令他痴迷，他轻轻动着腰，像是找到他什么舒服的位置，滚烫胀大的东西没有间隙的欺负柔软的内里，几下撞击，文俊辉的问题被打断了，他被身后顺着脊梁骨爬上来的可怕又新奇的快感捕获，那是他从未感受过的蛮横的绝对的致命快意，以至于高潮来的猝不及防，他哆哆嗦嗦的把视为珍宝的贞洁与纯粹统统交代在毫不特别的此刻——混乱昏暗的隐晦角落。

那一瞬间他感觉到有什么东西破碎了，蝴蝶的翅膀或者琉璃的窗棂，由远及近的清脆声音仿佛审判的钟声，脑海里锵的落下锋利的铡刀，他渴望牵制住春天的风筝被斩断，瞬间消失在灰暗的天际。

要把第一次给喜欢的人。

他早该料到，单方面的忠贞不具有任何要求对等的权利，更何况仅凭全圆佑熟练地前戏和收尾就能看出，他不是他的第一次。用过的东西要谨慎的丢掉，粘上的衣物被单要及时清洗，全圆佑坐在床边把软管藏进床垫下，看着力气耗尽一丝不挂摊在白色被子里的人突然开口。  
“你刚说什么第一次留给喜欢的人……”  
他的语气过于认真，文俊辉不由得抬起头来紧张地看着他。

“……我觉得那是放屁。”

好，那就是放屁。

炮友的关系确定下来，全圆佑不动声色的退出了举铁大队，他们两个人有了秘密的幽会的地点和默契的暗号，多次的磨合也让他们熟悉了对方的敏感处和做爱喜好——比如全圆佑讨厌拥抱。  
文俊辉是某种意义上过于依赖粘人的那一类，但全圆佑恰恰相反，他在床事中处于绝对的掌控地位，他喜欢把文俊辉压制在床上或者墙面，以一种近乎于强暴的野兽交合的姿势doi。亲吻和抚摸总是奢侈，全圆佑见好就收从不多给，所以文俊辉格外珍惜能够吻住那个人的那段时间，让趴下就趴下，让张开腿就张开腿，如果他听话一些，是不是就可以吻得久一点。

全圆佑掐着他的下巴说，“别咬。”  
文俊辉湿红着眼睛使劲看他，“但是想亲。”  
全圆佑摸了摸他的下面，猝不及防的把自己顶进去，文俊辉被激的挺起胸脯，腰背和床铺形成一道漂亮的弧线，猛烈的进出剥夺了他的意识，全圆佑直起身子问他，“还想亲吗？”

文俊辉被顶的落下泪来。  
“想亲圆佑。”

祈求的动作过于卑微，但他一点也不觉得自己可怜。喜欢无罪，他不需要为自己辩护，全圆佑也无辜，因为他根本不知道和他打炮的自己有着怎样过分的想法，只当索取亲密是伴侣调皮的把戏。可他原本是怀着一腔热情来的，虔诚滋养的熊熊爱火，被期待被珍惜的东西总带有美好的色彩，一如亲故口中说的那样，细心包装过的礼物盒里是他的忠贞爱意。  
如今礼物送出去了没有回礼，因为法律从未规定这样的礼尚往来，他两手空空伴人左右，还以为得到了能够长相厮守的资格，可是连亲吻也是奢侈，他自然觉得远远不够。

他知道自己不应该表现的太积极，但是一想到是圆佑，他就忍不住期待，心里那些最原始最单纯的小雀跃让他激动——那是喜欢啊，是他想拥抱想抚摸想陪伴想一直看着的人。他也不知道是哪一步走错了，他和想要的关系失之交臂，他们可以拥抱可以抚摸可以陪伴可以一直看着，却不再会是那样的关系。他安慰自己，至少全圆佑的第一次不是给喜欢的人，那他就是还有机会。他委身进了那个并不温暖的小屋，收敛起炙热的情感，幻想着有一天阳光也会照进来，而就算永不天晴，他和这个人在这里依偎取暖，也不错。

可比春天先到来的，是无尽的寒冷。

那晚三人的酒后夜谈，文俊辉在半梦半醒间还是听到了那句话，他以为这是一段一对一的关系，哪怕不能交心，也该认真，可是隐秘的关系被捅破，冬夜刺骨的寒风没有预兆的呼啸而进，他勤勤恳恳守护的小小火苗在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，震惊之余听见一无所知的弟弟用气声问，是俊哥？

全圆佑点点头，他很舒服。

文俊辉闭着眼睛歪了歪头。  
他很舒服。  
是说我感到舒服，还是我可以让你舒服。

无论如何，也只能是单方面的了。

金珉奎来的频繁，有时候和全圆佑一起，有时候就他一个人。文俊辉很想问问全圆佑为什么把他们之间的关系公开给金珉奎，但是对方理所应当的说第一次明明也是你默认和他上床的，我们三个一起。  
文俊辉没话说，再问下去连炮友也没得做，他只能选择沉默，至少金珉奎在doi这件事上一点不比身经百战的全圆佑差，怎么说，天赋异禀也好勤能补拙也罢，也不知道行程这么紧密的人欲望怎么就这么大，哪怕有时候在外面只是贴着手臂坐在一起，那人就会忍不住伸手摸摸他的大腿内侧。文俊辉伸手拨开他使坏的指尖，就被人捉住手心捏在手里。  
“俊哥的手好软。”  
他这样说。  
“身体也好软。”

“俊哥像我的小猫咪。”

文俊辉觉得心跳快得令他害怕。

年轻的弟弟不知道收敛，兄长说的不动声色他一点也做不到，前一晚折腾了他第二天就一直带着歉意，看文俊辉伸手扶腰就马上贴过来问是不是太过了伤到了。文俊辉顾着面子也怕被队友发现，摆摆手说不要紧，金珉奎就接着问，那腿酸吗，我尽量让哥少出力了，但是太久了还是会累吧。  
文俊辉被可爱到，伸手捏捏他的脸说哥不累的。  
金珉奎快乐的晃着脑袋，那今晚还可以去找哥吗？

电话铃来得突然，文俊辉正在刷微博一不留神就直接按了接听，一接通对方活力的大嗓门就立刻传出来，“哥我在便利店啊，要带什么零食吗，今晚要运动可以多吃点啊。”  
文俊辉心虚的看看桌子对面绷着脸看书的全圆佑，把通话声音调小了点，“不用啦，宿舍吃的很多！”  
“那桃子软糖和辣片呢？”  
文俊辉哭笑不得，捂着听筒小声说，“珉奎啊，不用对我那么好。”

下一秒对面的语气变得严肃又认真。  
“这算什么啊哥，难道以前没有人对你好吗？”

猝不及防被击中，文俊辉下意识抬头看了看毫无察觉看书的那个人。圆框眼镜后的细长眼睛微微眯起，不笑的脸庞透露出生人勿进的冷漠来，文俊辉曾经尝试了无数种方法靠近，可他们哪怕再紧密的贴合也好像隔着万水千山。

全圆佑对他好吗。至少不坏。他会每次都戴套，帮他清洗，不在显露的地方留下痕迹，不在行程密集的时候找他。他是相当合格又贴心的炮友，尽力而不逾矩。在遇见金珉奎前，文俊辉再也想不出他们之间更和谐的相处模式来。但是现在双人世界里出现了第三者，文俊辉这才知道，原来在这种关系里还可以有主动，有关心，有无关爱欲的拥抱亲吻，有理所应当的好。

金珉奎是进入房间的新的火苗，在他以为这里将会永久冰封的时候。

全圆佑在他身后肆虐，使用久了的部分有隐隐的胀痛，可是敏感的部位被人照顾的很好，泛滥的快感盖过了隐约的不适，他控制不住的叫出来，沙哑的声音夹杂着名字，他越是叫，就越是被粗鲁的插入，像是被踩碎了的果实爆发出粘腻的汁水，那个人捏着他的脖子，要他绝对的臣服，他听话的放松了身体，承受他的猛烈和冲动。  
金珉奎在旁边叫他，贴上来牵起他的手。文俊辉摸到火热坚硬的一条，捏了两下金珉奎就俯下身来咬他的耳朵，摆着胯在他手心里进出。哥摸得我好舒服，他这样说着来亲他的脸。文俊辉被这种亲昵的举动取悦，主动去含他的下面，他是有技巧的，他曾经无数次这样做来换取全圆佑的拥抱，那个男人在情乱意迷时就任他为所欲为，他就偷得片刻的温存。  
金珉奎对亲吻和拥抱从不吝啬，甚至前戏的功夫花的更长，但是文俊辉早已习惯以相同的姿态去对待金珉奎，渴求关注，渴求主动。

两个人配合的默契，一个人撤离开另一个就立刻贴上来，带着腥味的液体黏在他下腹到胸口的位置，都是他自己射出来的，进攻来的频繁，高潮迭起他根本控制不了，可是现在他的下面又是直挺挺的了，金珉奎温柔的套弄，亲吻他的嘴角，哥你好舒服。  
床下丢了用过的生计用品，空空的盒子里最后的存货也消耗了，弟弟爬过来说没有了可不可以直接进去，文俊辉被温柔的语气哄得无法思考，点着头说都可以。  
肉贴肉来的快感比想象中还可怕，毕竟再薄的也是隔阂，皮肉相贴的触感令他颤抖，他的双腿忍不住痉挛，脚尖勾起，终于还是把腿围到那个人的腰上去。精壮的腰反复顶弄，文俊辉抬起头，看见全圆佑从床边爬过来摸了摸他的脸。湿漉漉的，是他手上的粘液，是他脸上的汗水，还是泪水，也许都有，文俊辉眷恋的把脸放到那个捧起来的弧度里，轻轻蹭了蹭，像是一只讨巧的猫咪，对方的手指反复摩挲他的眉骨鼻梁，让他奇妙的一种被珍惜的错觉。

他们刚刚才以最亲密的姿势完成了一场性事，他却完全想不到全圆佑在想什么。他会喜欢我的动作吗，他会体贴我的身体吗，他会……在想我吗。

若是以往，他会在这仅有的温存时刻说出爱意，全圆佑当他是调情，他当全圆佑默认着配合。可是现在抱着他的是金珉奎，那些他很久没能体会到的东西正在慢慢滋生……

弟弟把脸埋在他的颈窝，一边顶他一边气喘吁吁的一遍遍说。  
俊哥，俊，我喜欢你，我好喜欢你，我早就想这么做了……

身后立刻传来一声嗤笑，文俊辉几乎可以想象出全圆佑脸上不屑嘲讽的表情。

如果是一年前的他，也许会慌乱，会紧张，会面对突如其来的告白害羞，但是现在，他已无爱，熄灭了火苗的房间里他是唯一的热源，文俊辉毫不犹豫的抱紧了金珉奎的后背，把自己毫无保留地交付出去。

他说。

我也喜欢你。


End file.
